Jeff the Killer Movies
Jeff The Killer (1990) office: 80 million Jeff The Killer kills his family (expect Luigi), escapes. Jeff The Killer Part II (1992) office: 50 million Jeff goes on a killing spree, Luigi tries to stop him. Nothing works, Luigi has no choice but to stab Jeff to death. Jeff is dead. Jeff The Killer Part III: The Return of Jeff (1996) office: 30 million 4 years later, Jeff was just in a coma, not dead. Jeff is 17, Jeff wakes up, kills the doctors, and tries to go find Luigi, and kill him. Luigi conveniences Jeff, nothing works. Jeff stabs Luigi. Jeff and Luigi's Grandpa stabs Jeff in the neck. Jeff is knocked out. Grandpa hugs Luigi, they turn around, Jeff is missing. Jeff is in a cabin in the woods. Grandpa pours gasoline all over the cabin, Grandpa goes inside to convenience Jeff. Luigi lights the cabin on fire while Grandpa and Jeff duke it out. The cabin explodes. Jeff, is finally dead (and Grandpa). Jeff walks out on fire, jumps in the pond. Jeff's head pops out the pond, Luigi shoots Jeff' head right off (and guts and gore and blood go everywhere) ending, changed to Luigi shooting Jeff in the fore-head, but head doesn't come off, or explode. Jeff is finally dead. Jeff The Killer: Resurrection (2001) office: 50 million Mad scientist gets a hold of Jeff, and tries to bring him back to life. They succeeded, but Jeff kills the mad scientist. Jeff escapes, goes to find Luigi, and kill him off, once and for all. Luigi is on vacation with some friends, Jeff finds his location, it's a house near the woodline in Washington. Jeff brakes in, kills Luigi's friends one by one. Luigi is the only man standing. Luigi runs into the bathroom with Jeff's kitchen knife, carves a smile in his face, pours bleech on his faces, and shaves his eye-brows off. Luigi walks out the bathroom, Jeff takes his knife back, while Luigi uses an Axe. They have an epic battle to the death. Luigi chops Jeff's head off, flinging it out the window, and landing into the road. Luigi jumps in his truck, and runs over Jeff's head. Luigi goes back inside the house and pours gasoline all over the place, and lights the place on fire, burning the house into a crisp. This made Luigi feel good. Luigi sees a semi-truck, Luigi jumps on it, brakes the door off, and kills the truck driver, while the truck is still driving. The truck falls off a steep cliff, landing into the ocean full of sharp rocks. The truck explodes, Luigi is dead. Jeff The Killer: Bloodlines (2005) office: 40 million Fire fighters go through the rubble of the burned down home. Shockingly, they find Jeff's heart... still beating. They send it off to a doctor, and they put Jeff's heart into a 13 year old boy who has heart problems. The boy now has a healthy beating heart, however, he suddenly now has the urge to kill... He grabs a kitchen knife, and kills his family members, one by one. His dad is the last one remaining. The boy's name happens to be Jeff also happens to be Jeff;s cousin. He has a smile carved in his face, and he poured white pain all over his face. He still has eye brows. Jeff The New Killer burns his family's house down, and his dad tries to convince him. He doesn't listen. Jeff tries to stab his dad in the heart, however, Jeff's dad grabs Jeff's knife and carves a hole in Jeff's heart area. Jeff's dad rips his heart out, and burns it. But it doesn't melt. Jeff's dad takes the heart and rips it to shreds, and stabs it. The heart, no longer exists. Jeff The Killer: New Blood (2006) office: 30 million Jeff's dad is very depressed that he lost his family. While mowing the lawn, he runs over a racoon by mistake. He all of a sudden has the urge to kill. He grabs a kitchen knife and stabs his grandparents to death. Jeff The Killer dad's name happens to be "Jeff". Jeff likes drinking blood now, and his refrigerator has cans of blood in it. Jeff runs out a blood, and goes on a killing spree, thirsty for blood... A detactive tries to go and stop Jeff once in for all. Jeff and the Detactive finlly meet in an abandon hospital, Jeff chase the Detacive all through out the building. The Detacive shoots Jeff several times, but still keeps going. The Detacive finally shot Jeff enough times, to the point where Jeff colapses down to the floor. The Deatcive puts Jeff's head in boiling hot water for 30 seconds. Jeff's face has been burned to death, and is now black in color. Jeff is still alive though. The Detacive shoots Jeff's eyes out, and then pushes him out the window, running over him with a steam roller. Jeff is dead, and so is his heart. And The Detactive doesn't have the urge to kill. THE END Category:Boredom Category:FUN STUFF Category:Rated R Category:Jeff Things Category:Fiction